


The fire burns brightly

by LittleCabin



Series: Thorki fluff [5]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleCabin/pseuds/LittleCabin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor makes Loki feel safe, and Loki? <br/>Loki loves Thor beyond words. </p><p> </p><p>aka Thor sings Loki to sleep!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fire burns brightly

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, finally done!!!  
> that's the four or five short stories I originally posted on fanfiction.net two years ago!   
> I miss when I was able to write like this!! fluff was my life!  
> and now, angst here I come! 
> 
> I post both Larry and Sterek too, so feel free to read it, if you're a multishipper like my ;)  
> I'll be posting a longer, story soon, with Sterek :D at the moment it's at 70 000 words and counting :D   
> so! Figured I'd post some short stories while I continue working on it ;) Sorry, I'm writing far too much D:

Thor and Loki were sitting before the fire, a small fire that barely brought a golden light into the night. The golden gloom was coloring the younger brothers skin and leaving the deeper parts of his forms in dark shadows. Thor had been watching his brother for a long time now and he had been admiring how the lights of the flames seemed to dance over his ice like skin. Silence had been hanging over the brothers, no words had been needed in the night. They were both just pleased to be alive and together. Loki's eyes were locked on the flames, but in his mind there was only room for Thor.

"Are you cold, brother?" Thor's voice was the first one to pierce the silence. He had noted the way Loki was moving his palm over his naked hand. In the battle an arm of Loki's armor had been torn off and left Loki's entire arm naked from the shoulder and down. "Nothing to worry about." Loki whispered, not taking his eyes away from the hypnotizing flames. Thor and Loki returned into the silence they had been feeling all night. But as Loki was about to fall asleep he felt something warm being wrapped around his shoulders. When he looked down he saw the royal, red cape of Thor and Thor's arms being wrapped around him. "Your skin is cold Loki." Thor whispered, Loki expected him to move his arms away, but they stayed around him. "Thank you." Loki whispered and leaned into Thor's lap. "I was scared today." Loki whispered and cuddled up to his brother. Thor nodded and sighed heavily. "I was too, not for myself… For you." Thor was now moving his fingers through Loki's hair, even after a long battle and hours of running for his life, was Loki's hair ever so soft.  
"Do you not trust I can take care of myself?" Loki asked, with a hint of a smile. Thor laughed friendly. "Oh brother, I know your strength… But I prefer you in safety." Thor started swaying slowly from side to side, he knew how it comforted his younger one.

"Thor, do you think it is safe here?" Loki asked and looked around in the dark. Thor didn't answer at first, simply because he didn't know. "If it isn't… I'll protect you. You don't need to worry, I won't let anything hurt you, not even the dark." Thor pulled Loki further into his embrace and sang into his ear, the song he had often used to lullaby his brother into sleep when they were kids.

"Watch the fire, for it will burn you…  
Watch the cold, for it will freeze your heart to ice…  
Watch the wind, for it will tear you apart…  
Watch the water, for it will drown you…  
Watch the men, for they will betray you….  
Look out for the night, the darkness will hunt you!  
Look out for the dawn… It will bind you to its beauty.

But when you're with me, close your eyes…  
For I will guide you through the burning fire,  
keep the cold away, drag you out of the water,  
slay those awful men and make them regret it!  
I will always keep a light in near of you…  
And I will set a mirror before the dawn and let you  
watch the reflection of the beauty I call: My brother!"

When Thor looked down at his brother again, he saw flames dancing in his Loki's tears.  
"You make me feel so safe, Thor, Thank you." Loki curled up to his brother's chest and closed his eyes and let the dark embrace him completely. Thor smiled and kissed his forehead. Thor sighed and watched the darkness surrounding them, making sure his little brother was safe in his arms. Thor stayed up all night, even when sleep threatened to break him down. When the sun was about to wake up, Loki started moving around in his arms. The very last of the embers were dying out. "Thor, haven't you slept at all? You should have woken me up… I would have looked over you." Thor smiled and kissed his brothers cheek. "I wanted you to sleep properly, love." Thor covered his brother in the cape and held him to his body warmly. "But now you must sleep." Loki said and moved around again, he sat up and push Thor down on the ground, and covered him with his cape. Loki sat and rested his back against the mountain wall behind them. "I will watch out." Loki smiled and rested and hand on Thor's side. "Sit behind me and hold my hand, only then will I rest." Loki did as he was told and held his brothers hand through the morning hours. Looking down at his beautiful brother, Loki couldn't be blinded by the beauty of the dawn, for he was blinded by a much greater beauty. Thor…


End file.
